Share This Day
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre winds up in the human world after Rumpel casts a spell but Shrek's human friends decide to help him and show him what Christmas and friendship mean.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I wrote a story with a similar name but I deleted that one as it wasn't that good but I had the idea for this as I was a little depressed and thinking about this made me happy.**

**It's in the same vein as one of my other stories In My Heart as it's about friendship.**

**Snowgre, Shrek's teenage cousin is bored during Winter vacation as he has to spend it with Shrek and his family but then Rumpel sends him to Earth where he meets some human friends of Shrek's who show him the meaning of Christmas and friendship as they haven't been in Duloc for a long while.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the weekend before Christmas in Duloc and Snowgre was bored out of his mind as his cousin and Fiona had went out Christmas shopping but Donkey and Puss were babysitting the triplets but was depressed a little.

He'd been sent away from Snowia, his kingdom and made to stay here at the swamp.

Snowgre was an unknown combo of yeti and ogre as his body and artic blue skin was covered from head to toe with white grey fur but was slender and full of energy.

His emerald green eyes had a sparkle of wonder and magic in them but also mischief as he loved mischief and fun unlike Shrek.

He was twenty years old which was considered teenage in ogre years but he sighed as he didn't have any friends.

But his emerald green eyes fell upon a framed photo of his cousin with two human females.

One had long chestnut brown hair with hazel eyes.

The other one wore glasses but had long black hair.

She was holding a stick with a blue handle in her left hand.

They seemed happy.

"Hey guys who're those guys?" he asked.

Puss smiled seeing the picture.

"That's Carley and Leah.

They're your cousin's friends." Puss told him.

"But they're humans.

How can they be friends?

Besides he gets sad everytime he sees this." he asked.

"They're friends because your cousin saw something special in them.

You'll understand one day.

He gets sad because they haven't came here in a while." Puss told him.

Snowgre was about to say something but heard cackling as somebody came down the chimney that made Puss unsheathe his sword and made Donkey mad too which was odd as Rumpel cackled.

"Where's Shrek?" Rumpel demanded.

"We'll tell you nothing Rumpel!" Puss said.

Snowgre then chuckled as he lifted Rumpel up.

The curly toed evil deal maker didn't like this.

"We'll see who's laughing punk!" he said.

He then began casting a spell as Donkey and Puss were worried but saw fireflies surround Snowgre as they saw him vanish as they swirled around him and disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Donkey demanded.

"Relax losers.

I sent him to another world, Earth." he said leaving.

They were nervous hearing this...

* * *

Snowgre's emerald green eyes opened as he found himself lying in snow which made him happy but wondered where he was as he realised he wasn't in Duloc anymore but wondered where he was as he felt pain through his leg as it was broken but his eyes closed as he was tired but he was in the forest in a little area called Calvert County but somebody gasped seeing him.

It was a twenty one year old with long chestnut brown hair that was being blown over her face by the winter wind but she smiled seeing him there as she then lifted him up gently but was taking him back to her home as she and her best friend had been living there since going to college but she'd also found a Christmas tree as she headed home.

She wondered who this strange ogre was...

* * *

Shrek was worried as he listened to what Donkey and Puss told him about Rumpel visiting the swamphouse but thankfully he and Fiona weren't theren't there when he had but was worried about Snowgre as he could be anywhere and in any world but Puss had an idea as he saw the framed photo that he was looking at but Donkey was stunned.

"It's possible guys.

If he did end up there, I hope that they're looking after him." he said.

They understood seeing him go take care of the triplets...


	2. Befriending His Cousin's Friends

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz.**

**Yeah it's a cool thing that Snowgre's in Earth.**

* * *

Snowgre's emerald green eyes opened as he heard voices as he found himself in a house lying on a couch but saw decorations and wondered where he was.

"Don't be afraid.

We wanna help you." he heard a voice say.

He gasped looking up seeing a female human with hazel eyes and long chestnut brown hair.

"I know you!

You're one of the girls from Shrek's photo." he said.

Leah smiled at that knowing she hadn't been to Duloc in a long while along with Carley but she was curious about the strange ogre.

"I'm Leah.

Who're you?

You must be related to Shrek huh?" she said.

Snowgre nodded in reply.

"I'm Snowgre.

That jerk Rumpel sent me here.

He used a spell." he said softly.

Leah smiled at this.

"Yeah he's a curly toed weirdo." she told him.

Snowgre laughed at her.

They then heard the front door open.

"Leah you home?" she heard Carley say.

"Yeah I'm here." she told her.

But Snowgre was in awe seeing the black haired female from his cousin's photo but Carley was a little shy but Snowgre was feeling the same as he didn't do well around other kids unless he knew them well.

"That's Carley.

She's my best nakama." Leah told him.

"R-Really?" he asked.

Leah nodded in reply.

But she saw he wasn't giving her eye contact.

But she understood as she was like that herself.

"You get the Christmas tree Leah-chan?" Carley asked.

Leah nodded in reply.

"Hai.

That's how I found Snowgre.

He was lying there in the snow." she answered.

She was in awe hearing this as they went to get the decorations.

* * *

Rumpel was annoyed finding out that Shrek's human friends had found Snowgre but knew they would try to help but needed to stop him before they ruined his plan but he knew they wouldn't be able to get Snowgre back to Duloc but he knew Shrek's friends were very determined when they were on a mission...


End file.
